The One Who Loves You
by SkyWhispers13
Summary: Natsu and Lucy finally end up together, but someone new came to the guild and decided he loved Lucy. Will he get in the way of Natsu's and Lucy's relationship? Read the story to find out! P.S. This story may seem like this new guild member and Lucy end up together, but trust me. This is a Nalu fanfic. Just trust me.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my only, well, whatever call this thing, because in this story, I won't give any hints or things staying stuff like "Thank for the reviews and such!" Yeah, no, this story won't be like that unless it is something really important! Ok? Good, on with the story.**

 **\- SkyWhispers13**

* * *

Chapter 1

Lucy's POV

After the whole fiasco with the Celestial Spirits happened, everything went back to normal. Well, by normal I mean, everyone fighting, Gray taking off his clothes, Cana drinking, and me just being my adorable self! Although, Natsu has been acting different. He blushes more often, he is a lot more quiet, and he's not getting into any fights with Gray. One day Gildarts asked him what was wrong. Natsu just looked down at the table and said "I'll tell you later."

Next thing you know Gray asked Juvia to be his girlfriend. He had prepared a whole serenade. As Gray was singing a love song, he asked Juvia at the end of the song. She was in shock of course, but I looked around the room and saw everyone else's reaction. I saw a peculiar pink haired guy in the corner. Natsu had looked down and left the guild.

I followed Natsu and just walked. He walked all around the city of Fiore and as time went by, I stepped on a twig and it snapped. Natsu turned his head as he heard the sound. I hid behind a nearby tree.

"Who's there?" Natsu called out.

I stood still trying not to be noticed, but it was too late. I thought Natsu didn't bother and kept walking on, so I let out a loud sigh. He then came around the tree and caught me.

"Were you following me?!" Natsu hollered.

"Maybe." I said slightly.

Natsu sighed and said "Well I'm glad it's you and not Gray or Erza."

I asked what's wrong and Natsu gave the same reply he had told Gildarts.

"No! Natsu you need to tell me what's wrong! Ok, look, I am here for you. You can tell me anything," I shouted and after speaking I slumped shoulders and said, "Sorry."

"I can tell you anything?" Natsu said sadly.

I nodded and Natsu started to speak as we sat on a log.

"Ok…," Natsu paused," ok, so I am having a relationship problem."

I went from smiling to a plain face, "Go on."

"Well, there's this girl I like and were really close friends. I have tried to tell her my feelings, but she is always busy talking to other people." Natsu said sadly looking down with his hair hanging over his face. His _cute_ face. Wait what am I saying!

"Well, maybe you could just tell her there and then. Just pull her aside for a second and tell her. That's all you have to do. Tell her your true feelings and maybe she will feel the same." I said to him with a true heart.

"Ok, thanks for the advice," Natsu paused smiling, and I was wondering what he could be thinking about, "Well, I think we should get back to the guild."

I just stared at him ignoring what he had said.

"Lucy," I still ignored him,"Hey Lucy! Are you there?" Natsu waved his hand in front of me.

I finally responded and said "Oh, what! Oh, yeah, sorry, but yeah. We should get back to the guild."

Natsu and I left and went back to the guild.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Natsu's POV

I was _so_ close.

SO. FUCKING. CLOSE!

I could have told her right there and then, but I couldn't. My mind wanted to do it, but my mouth refused to.

As we came upon the guild's door we entered and everyone was staring at us. Gray looked at me and then Lucy with his arm around Juvia. "What, so you're a couple now?"

Lucy had choked on thin air, while my eyes went wide. "WHAT! NO! US?! NOT AT ALL! NOT EVER!" We both said in unison.

* * *

The guild was having a celebration of the two new couples. Everyone was congratulating Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, and Levi. Yay yay, whatever, spirit of love, happy times, kissing and babies and happiness.

And I was pissed as FUCK. I wished people were congratulating me and Lucy. I wish Lucy loved me like Juvia loved Gray, but not as much smothering. Although, when Juvia wasn't near Gray, she still spied on him like always.

Because I didn't tell Lucy right at that moment, she probably thinks that I wanted to tell Lisanna, but that's not true. That won't ever be true no matter what happens to Lucy. To love, and to hold. Till death do we part.

* * *

Lucy's POV

"Natsu probably wants to tell Lisanna how he feels." I was telling Mira.

"I know my sister likes him, but I have a feeling Natsu likes you," Mira said plainly then excited, "oh, you guys would be so perfect for each other!"

No, not this again. "Mira you did this last time. I don't think Natsu likes me. Besides, last time Natsu just wanted to see me because of some treasure thing and so he wanted me to summon Virgo."

"Hey, Lucy," I heard a familiar voice, "umm, could you meet me out by the big Solar Tree in Southgate Park tonight at 8:00?" Natsu said as I turned around.

My smile turned to a slight frown. OH SHIT! This again. "Oh, I'm sorry, I can't. I have to do something for Mira. Besides I can just summon Virgo now."

"Virgo? Umm, why would you need to summon Virgo?" Natsu said with a confused face.

"Well," I said as I was getting confused, "don't you need her to dig up that treasure?"

"Umm, no," Natsu said, "besides, I don't think I want to bother you about that again after you slapped me in the face," I started to smile, "which made my face hurt for a week!" We both laughed as Mira started to burst out gasping while looking at us.

"What's with your deal?" Natsu asked Mira.

"Oh, nothing." Mira said while smiling, darting her eyes back and forth from me and Natsu.

"Umm, ok," Natsu started to speak again after a while of looking at her eyes, "so, I'll see you at 8:00 tonight?"

"Yes, you have my word. I will be there." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Natsu's POV

YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!

I finally get to tell her how I feel, especially on a full moon night underneath a tree.

* * *

Lucy's POV

I went home at 6:00 and tried on multiple dresses. I don't know why- it's not like I'm trying to impress him. NOOO! Definitely not. It's probably some stupid reason again. Although, I remember he said he has _relationship_ problems, and he isn't dating Lisanna yet. Could it be true? Does he like me? No, he doesn't. Well, I do remember his smile. That's the smile that would light up my day, the smile that would make feel warm inside, the smile that would make me feel better. And his laugh. Everytime I hear it, it just makes my day.

I decide to just put on a new dress I had bought yesterday. It was lavender, and it went down to my knees. I had a jeweled belt on where the line showed separating the top to the bottom. Maybe I was overdoing it a bit, but just in case Natsu planned a romantic dinner, which he probably didn't, I'll wear this.

* * *

Natsu's POV

I put on a red suit, with a black tie. Smiling, I straighten the suit and bite my lips. I take a deep breath and try to control myself. Excitement wells up inside me, but I press it down and slam my eyes shut. My heart shatters as I think of what could go wrong. So many visions are in my head. Of the times Lucy was hurt, or when I was hurt and she would comfort me. Although she may not be the strongest wizard in Fairy Tail, she is on the strongest team. With me. And that's what matters. Plus, the way she can always bring that smile in the guild and make my day bright. I love her, and I'll love her for all eternity.

* * *

A candlelight dinner underneath a tree. There's a full moon and it's 7:50 P.M. Lucy should be here in 10 minutes. It's everything I imagined it would be. The perfect dinner to tell the perfect girl how I feel. I then see a certain blond haired, brown eyed girl.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Natsu's POV

As Lucy approaches I start to get nervous. She's beautiful. She had a lavender dress on and her hair was up in her normal hairstyle but with a lavender bow. Lucy's so cute and nice and sweet and all the things I could ever want.

* * *

Lucy's POV

A candlelight dinner underneath a tree and it's a full moon. Just my luck. At least I wore this fancy dress because I see Natsu in a red tuxedo. Speaking of Natsu, he's standing underneath the tree with a nervous grin on his face. Oh great, what's going to happen.

As I approach the dinner table Natsu greets me with a nervous "Hello."

I grin and wave my hand. "Wow, what a fancy dinner here. Umm, you didn't tell me it was going to be a date."

"Well you dressed the part." Natsu said with a grin. He pulled a chair out and gestured towards it.

"Oh, umm, thank you." I said as I sat down with a little bit of a chuckle. Natsu still had that smile on his face as he sat down.

There was an awkward silence and Natsu started to speak, "So, umm, what's your favorite color?"

I laugh and say "Natsu, you already know my favorite color, it's blue. Besides, you don't need to be nervous around me. Just be yourself and talk to me like you do everyday."

* * *

We both laughed as I got some pasta on my nose.

"Here let me get that for you." Natsu said as he leaned over the table with a napkin. Instead of getting my nose, he fell over and his lips fell into mine. When we realized what happened. Natsu and I both started to blush, and then we started to freak out.

"Ahh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize that would happen." He said with a surprised face.

My face was still frozen until I realized how nice that was and said "So, did you tell me to come here for this date or did you have something else in mind?"

* * *

Natsu's POV

I froze when she said that. I got nervous and started sweating. "Huh, ok, umm, uhh. Listen, Lucy. About the time when I told you that I had a relationship problem, uhh," I grabbed out the paper I had prepared and I had such a hard time getting it to unfold I ripped it.

Lucy leaned over the table and pushed my hand down. She then grabbed my hands and lifted me from the chair in front of the table where the moonlight was shining on us. Lucy looked so pretty, her dress was perfect, her hair was perfect, her smile was perfect, and overall, she is just perfect herself.

"You don't need to write it down to tell me anything, just say it." Lucy smiled as she talked while I had my head down.

"Umm, ok, listen. Lucy," I paused and looked at her, "your smile is so perfect, your laugh just makes my day, and whenever I see you I just want to wrap my arms around you. You have helped me through so much and I thank you for it. When I first met you, you seemed like a nice girl that I could be friends with, but as I became more connected with you I realize that you are the one I've been wanting to meet all my life. You are the sun in my life who always brightens up my day. And although you can get a little pushy sometimes I just want to say, Lucy, " I paused again and Lucy had a shocked look on her face, "I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lucy's POV

"So, Lucy Heartfilia, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Natsu said.

"I love you, huh," Natsu's smile faded,"you know, I've been waiting to hear you say that for a while now." I said calmly with a slight smile.

"So, that's a yes?" Natsu started to get excited.

I nod.

"YES!" Natsu said when he started to dance around like he always does when something like this happens. Swiftly, he then went over to me and kissed me. My eyes were wide until Natsu realized what he had done and stopped kissing me.

"I'm sorry Lucy." Natsu said with a slight blush.

Natsu was about to leave in shame when I kissed him back. We held our kiss until Happy came flying from the guild. "How'd it go Natsu?" Happy saw us kissing and instead of flying back, he stopped.

Natsu and I both turned around to face him. He had a plain face while staring at the both of us. Happy then asked calmly "So are you guys a couple now?"

We both nodded while smiled. Happy then lunged forward and tackled me "I knew you liked him!"

"OH, YOU CAT! YOU KNOW I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THIS DRESS IF YOU MESS IT UP!" I yell.

Natsu just stood there staring at us smiling. Happy stopped messing with me and I stood up.

"You know Lucy," he walked over to me and held my hands, "I wish you were there when I was younger. To witness how Erza, Gray, Mira, and everyone else was like. It would've been wonderful if you were there."

I smiled and said "You know, I didn't get to officially say it yet so here it is. I love you Natsu Dragneel and I always will."

Natsu gave a big grin and kissed me again. Happy just stood there and smiled awkwardly.

* * *

Natsu's POV

The next day Lucy and I walked into the guild hand-in-hand. Everyone looked at us and after a few seconds they smiled. Gray then said "And you said you guys would never get together."

I looked at Lucy and she smiled. Everyone started cheering and I looked around the guild. I saw Lisanna, which made us have direct eye contact. She looked down and left the guild. I let her be for a few minutes, but I couldn't take it. I couldn't be kept from comforting one of my best friends. Especially Lisanna because after everything she has done for me, I couldn't see her sad.

"I'll be right back." I told Lucy. Lucy looked at the guild's entrance and gave me a slight smile. She nodded as if she knew what I was doing.

I thought of where the most likely place Lisanna could have gone. I had an idea and walked to the little hut Lisanna and I raised Happy as an egg in. I found her in there crying. She noticed me and tried to cry quietly. I walked over to her and hugged her.

Lisanna cried even more and said "I thought you were going to be mine." I wasn't surprised by what she had said. I knew she liked and so I said "Lisanna, you are one of my very best friends and I love you for that. But not in the way of us being together. When you died, or at least everyone thought you died, I was crushed and kept my head down for a few days. Even weeks or months maybe. I couldn't get over the thought that you were gone. When we were little and you said that you could someday be my wife, I had the feeling that we would end up together. But as we got older, I saw you more as a sister to me. Not a friend, but a sister. You have helped me get through so many things, and I you. But I couldn't see us together. Do you understand?"

There was a long pause in our, what you could call a conversation. Lisanna finally lifted her head up with a smile and said "You have always had a way with words. You know Natsu. I'm happy for you and Lucy. I hope have a good time together."

"Thank you," I paused and smiled, "Lisanna."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lucy's POV

I knew what happened between Lisanna and Natsu yesterday even without seeing it. But that's ok, because I know that Natsu and Lisanna are very good friends and have always been. So I'm not worried about anything between them. Besides, if anything was going on, Natsu would tell me. I know he would.

* * *

3 years later

Natsu and I have been dating for a while now, but nothing special has happened. Oh, wait, at least not between us. Alzack and Bisca got married and had a child together. Plus, Gray and Juvia got married and Juvia is pregnant with a baby going in 7 months. With all this marrying crap happening, I wish I was married to Natsu. I mean, we have known each other for a long time. I don't even know if Natsu wants to marry me. He keeps talking to Lisanna and hasn't been talking to me for the last few days.

This morning I just got up out of bed, took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, and headed towards the guild. I didn't even once look at Natsu. My perverted boyfriend who had his butt up in the air while sleeping. As I walked inside the guild and said hi to Mira. The next thing I know, I had a strong arm around me. I looked to the side and it was Natsu. I looked at Mira and pouted.

"What's wrong Lucy? You look sad and angry at the same time," Mira asked me. Natsu then kissed my cheek and went over to talk to Lisanna, "oh. That!"

I nodded.

* * *

 **Mira's POV**

It's so silly to see Lucy like this! Pouting because Natsu keeps talking to Lisanna. She doesn't even know the reason! Natsu keeps talking to Lisanna to get advice on how to propose to Lucy!

I walked over to Lisanna and Natsu and said "You know Natsu, it doesn't help that you're over here talking to Lisanna all the time. Sure it's to prepare to propose to Lucy, but she's pouting because she thinks you've drifted away from her. So, number one rule when proposing to Lucy. Spend time with her. Now, keep talking to Lisanna for a few minutes and then walk back over to Lucy and spend time with her!"

I smiled and Natsu looked over at Lucy. He looked back up at me and smiled, "Ok!"

As I walked back over to the bar and thought ' _Oh, I can't wait for tomorrow! When it Valentine's Day things always happen and tomorrows the day when Natsu proposes to Lucy! I'm so excited!'_

* * *

Lucy's POV

Valentine's Day

I walk into the guild with my eyes sparkling looking around the entire guild. The whole entire place was decorated. Pink, red, and white streamers. Balloons saying 'Happy Valentine's Day' on them, tables with white cloth on them, and the best part about it. I spotted Mirajane's delicious plate of dark, white, milk, and caramel chocolate on the bar counter. I lit up as I took a bit out of one of the pieces, "Mirajane, this is so good!"

"Thanks!" A white haired girl with a sweet smile on her face said as she came out of nowhere.

"And this place too! It's ama-" I got cut off by the guild door opening slowly, revealing someone know one knew.

Everyone in the guild eyed him down until Mirajane broke the silence, "Are you here to join the guild?"

The man replied in a low, but clear voice, "Yes."

"Alright, where would you like the stamp and which color?" Mirajane asked getting the stamp ready.

"It'll be red and I'll have it on my hand." The man said pointing to his right hand.

I looked down at my guild mark, noticing that he's getting his mark in the same spot mine is in. ' _It isn't anything special though'_ I thought to myself.

I looked at the man's facial features, the clothes he was wearing, and his hair. He was very muscular like Natsu but was as tall as Laxus. He was wearing a shirt that was unbuttoned like what Gray wears and had black jeans on. He carried two swords on his back and his eyes were light blue. As my eyes were trailing along his body, I looked at his hair. It was blond like mine, but it had rosy pink streaks in it. It reminded me of the color of Natsu's hair. As I thought about this, my mind snapped out of his gaze and wondered where my childish boyfriend was.

I forgot about him for a few minutes and just ordered a drink from Mira. As I had my back up against the bar counter, I kept staring at the guild door wondering when Natsu was going to get here. I looked over to my side and looked back over to door. ' _Wait a second'_ my head jerked back over to my side ' _is the new guild member staring at me?'_

As soon as he realized that I was staring back at him, he slightly blushed and looked away.

"Umm, hi?" I finally said after a long silence between us.

* * *

I learned that the new guild members name was Ryuu, meaning dragon. Again it reminded me of Natsu but he still wasn't at the guild, so I kept talking to Ryuu. He learned that I was a celestial spirit mage, but he didn't tell me his magic. I was about to ask him when the guild door slammed open gently.

Natsu was standing right in the middle of the doorway with flowers in his hand and the same goofy grin he had on during our first 'date'.

I noticed Mirajane had snapped to attention when she saw the pink-haired dragon slayer in the doorway and squealed. I gave her a confused look and she just smiled brightly at me.

I looked back over at Natsu and he was now walking towards me. As the dragon slayer reached me, he handed me the flowers. I said thank you with a slight blush and hugged my sweet boyfriend.

* * *

Ryuu's POV

I saw the hugging scene with Lucy and some other dude. I looked back over at the barmaid staring at the scene. I then heard the guy's voice again, "And Lucy," I looked back over to the two people, "Lucy Heartfilia. I-I, umm. Ok. Lucy Heartfilia, when I first laid my eyes on you, I loved you, but I didn't know it. Now, I do know that I love you and I couldn't imagine not being by your side for the rest of my life. So, Lucy Heartfilia," I saw the pink haired guy bend down on one knee and grab out a little velvet box. My heart was pounding for some reason. I never had this feeling before and I don't know what it is.

I then heard the question, "Will you marry me?" That's when my stomach dropped and I didn't know why. I looked over at Lucy again and I saw her hands over her mouth. She was in a state of shock. Even though we were only talking for a few minutes, my mind was happy for her, but my heart wasn't.

I heard the blond mage squeal and say 'yes' in excitement. She seemed so happy as the ring was being put on her hand and as she kissed him. ' _I only knew this girl for a few minutes and I'm already in love with her?'_ This couldn't be.

Only a few minutes passed and I sat glum looking at the bar counter. The day seemed like it was going by so slow!

I heard a sweet voice say, "Why are lookin so down Ryuu? It's Valentine's Day! Don't you have a special someone?"

I looked up at the white haired barmaid and then looked at Lucy. My eyes looked down and I rested my chin back onto my arms again. Mirajane noticed this and said, "Oh, Ryuu. You fell for the wrong girl. From the time Natsu brought Lucy to the guild to now, everyone knew they would end up together. No one doubted it." So the guys name is Natsu.

"Thanks so much Mirajane. That makes me feel so much better!" I said in a very sarcastic way.

"Oh, come on Ryuu. Forget about that. You're a new member of Fairy Tail now. Go and introduce yourself to everyone," And before I knew it Mirajane was dragging me across the guild over to Lucy's table, "Everyone meet Ryuu. New member of the Fairy Tail guild. Ryuu, this is Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Gajeel, Levy, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Pantherlily. You'll meet the rest of the guild members as you go along."

"Hi!" Everyone said back in a cheerful way with a smile on their faces.

I gave a slight, you could say worried, smile to everyone, and sat down in the only empty seat which was next to Lucy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, ok, so this is important. I decided to change the very first sentence in the very first chapter. Check it out, thanks!**

 **-SkyWhispers13**

 **P.S. Yes that was important**

* * *

Chapter 7

Natsu's POV

I'm so happy. I finally asked Lucy to marry me and she said yes. I have a feeling the rest of my day will go well.

The new guy, Ryuu, was...interesting. His hair was even weirder than mine. I mean, come one! I have pink hair, but this guy has pink and yellow hair! Does it get any weirder? As Ryuu got to know a little bit about each of us, he told a bit about himself.

After he was done talking, Wendy asked "Ryuu, you didn't tell us your magic. What is it?"

"Uhh, well," Ryuu paused for a moment, "I'm the celestial dragon slayer."

Wendy, Gajeel, Lucy, me, and even Laxus stood up and yelled "Celestial?!" Everyone else just stood there confused why we were surprised by this and so Levy asked, "Why are you guys so surprised by this? It's just another type of magic isn't it?"

"Well, Shrimp, there are only certain types of dragon slayers. Those types are fire, sky, lighting, light, shadow, poison, and iron. To know that there is a celestial dragon slayer, just doesn't make sense, and it doesn't either for Lucy." Gajeel explained.

I was so confused, I got caught up with the whole, dragons disappearing seven years ago thing. "Wait," I went right up to Ryuu's face, "so, did your dragon disappear seven years ago?!" Ryuu nodded.

"So, how does celestial dragon slayer magic work anyway?" Lucy asked.

"Well," Ryuu started, "I can summon all the celestial spirits without keys, as well as having the same powers as all dragon slayers but with celestial magic."

Lucy was wide eyes at this and summoned Loki, "Hey, Lucy, how you doing," Loki looked over at Ryuu, "oh, hey Ryuu. What are you doing here and how come you never summon me?"

"Leo?! Well, first off, I just joined Fairy Tail. Second, I thought you couldn't be summoned because of the whole entire things with your old master." Ryuu explained.

"Oh, that's all over," Lucy started, "when I first joined Fairy Tail, Loki had a problem with me. As soon as he started disappearing, I realized he was a celestial spirit and saved him." Lucy had a big smile on her face.

' _I love her, the way she explains things, it's so cute! And that smile of hers, it just makes me love her even more. I'm glad I have Lucy with me. If I didn't, I don't know what I would do with myself because there's no other girl in the world like her. No other girl like her.'_

* * *

A Few Months Later

Lucy's POV

A few months have passed and it's only in a matter of time until I'm married to Natsu. Who would've imagined that me, a celestial spirit mage, could be getting married to a pink haired fire dragon slayer. Oh well, I love Natsu and I'm so glad we're getting married! In the past few months I have gotten quite close to Ryuu. He is a very nice person and it's interesting to know how his magic works. Natsu has been a little jealous that I have been hanging around him, but that's my Natsu! It's cute when he jealous! He gets this little pouty face which is so funny!

I enter the guild for the first time that day while holding Natsu's hand. Our hands separate when he goes over to Gray to start a fight and I go over to Mirajane to ask for a smoothie.

As I'm sipping my smoothie talking to Wendy I hear my name being called, "Luce! Luce!" I thought it was Natsu because he's the only one who ever calls me by that nickname, but then I realize something. That's not Natsu's voice.

I turn to the side to see Ryuu running towards. As he reaches me, he bends down with his hands on his knees panting "Lu-Luce. I-I need to sh-show you something." Obviously Natsu his this because he came storming over and started yelling at Ryuu about being the only one who calls me Luce.

I don't even bother saying anything as Natsu rants on and on about my name. Besides, I kind of don't want Ryuu calling me that, only Natsu. He was the first person who actually didn't treat me like I was apart of some rich family. Of course, he didn't know that until later on, but Natsu made me feel free to be myself.

After a while, I just decided to say something, "Ok Natsu you can stop," I tried to say the next thing in the kindest way possible, "but Ryuu. I don't really want you calling me by that name, but what did you want to show me?"

"It's a surprise, come on!" Ryuu said as he grabbed my arm and dragged me out the guild door. Natsu had another jealous look on his face which made me chuckle. Ryuu gave me a confused look but I just waved my hand as to say 'It was nothing'.

The next thing I knew we were in his apartment, but it was right next to mine so I could literally just walk out the door and go to my apartment so I could fall asleep on my comfy bed.

"Surprise!" Ryuu said as he gestured towards the object that was sitting on his kitchen counter. I just stared at it and walked slowly towards it. I picked it up and looked at the glimmering gems it had. It was a necklace with blue and clear stones with sparkled as bright as the sun.

I turned towards Ryuu and said "You got this for me? What's the occasion?"

"No occasion. Just a little something to give you." He replied. I still just stared at it in amazement, but with no occasion I couldn't accept it.

"I'm sorry," I pushed the gift back towards him, "I can't take this. It's too gorgeous."

"Come on," Ryuu started to get irritated and then calmed down again, "consider it a wedding gift."

"No. I'm sorry, but I can't. Natsu would be suspicious like always." I smiled and looked at the engagement ring. Ryuu noticed and he knew I loved Natsu very much. He knows I wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

Ryuu got irritated again. As I turned to go to my apartment, he stood there for second just staring at me. I looked back as I was opening the door to the hallway and said, "Thank you but I can't accept. Goodbye, I'll see you at the guild tomorrow."

* * *

Ryuu's POV

My heart hurt. I couldn't take it. Even if I couldn't have her, I at least wanted her to have the necklace. I got so caught up with her, as Lucy turned to go to her apartment, I flipped her around and kissed her. I've been wanting to do that ever since I got more acquainted with her, but I couldn't because she was engaged. And she still is. But I couldn't let my heart hurt anymore. I kissed and she pushed me away not even a second later, but shorter.

"Why the hell did you do that," Lucy yelled as tears started to form in her eyes, "you know, I thought Natsu would have been the only one I would ever kiss, but because if you! You broke that record!"

Lucy ran out my apartment door and slammed the door shut. I could hear her crying. The louder it got, the more the pain inside, not just in my heart, but in my entire body grew. That pain grew faster than any pain I had gotten from fighting a few monsters.

I now regret the choice that kissed her. My ignorance caught up with me and I kissed Lucy Heartfilia. The girl I knew was soon to be married, but the girl who I loved.

* * *

The next day I was drinking a smoothie in the guild when the guild door slammed open for everyone to see a pissed off Natsu and a sad Lucy behind him.


End file.
